deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheDarknessRises/Riddle Me This, Peter Parker: Mysterio v. The Riddler
Mysterio; Master criminal of the Spider-Man Universe, Mysterio is a cunning illusionist always ready to confuse an enemy. Mysterio has killed the Kingpin and many other underground figures on his journey to rule all in the backstreets of New York City. He's injured Spider-Man emotionally and physically but now he's ready to use his secret tactics versus- The Riddler; The genious who puts Gotham into his hands with each attack on the city and the Batman. The obsessive criminal is willing to put everything on the line for glory in Gotham, even if it means destroying the city itself. Using Riddles to confuse the Gotham Police and the masked vigilante, our meticulous riddler is already prepared to take on Mysterio. Riddles or Illusions, what will control the brain first? Mysterio Background= (Based on 'Ultimate' Universe) Mysterio was a master criminal who had been committing four unhindered crimes by having a police technician set up surveillance equipment on the police department. NYPD's police captain asks Spider-Man to aid them in finding the crook who is somehow able to stay ahead of his unit. After Mysterio's plot is discovered and the police arrest his accomplice, the villain destroys his hideout and vows to get even with Spider-Man -whom had unveiled his plot to the police- then escapes. After these events, Mysterio made his attempt to become the next crime boos of New York City and reappears in Fisk Towers and blat away a returned Wilson Fisk out of his skyscraper, plunging him hundreds of heet to the ground. He latter makes his planned attempt in robbing New York City's Federal Reserve Bank by releasing a halucinogen in the middle of the city as a distraction. Soon, after more events, Mysterio eventually uses explosives to destroy Queensboro Bridge. In turn, he traps the Spider-Man, making Mysteiro victorious. Using many other devices such as Robotic Assassins and his high-tech suit, Mysterio has become since the events in the Ultimate Universe, one of Spider-Man's most admiralble foes. |-| H2H Combat= For Hand-To-Hand combat, Mysterio has invented special gloves that expell large ammounts of force that is able to blow his opponent long distances. Using these to kill the Kingpin of New York's crime ring, and severely injure the Spider-Man, this is Mysterio's key weapon in combat. (Note: Blasts exit through finger tips) |-| Firearm= While Mysterio is able to take out the Spider-Man with classic gasses and shocks, when his enemy learns some new tricks, he must get a little bit unconventional. Mysterio weilds a Glock 17 to shoot at his opponent from a long distance away, sometimes hitting his opponent beofre they are even concious of their surroundings. |-| Explosive= Blowing up the Queensboro Bridge was not all done with his Hallucinogens and firearms, sometimes it takes something a little more powerful. Mysterio's gang is able to produce or buy several of these off of the black market. |-| Special= Some of Mysterio's most intricet plots, such as those in the Ultimate Universe, involve his own Hallucinogetic Gas, that he either releases on the city or on his opponents. This weapon may cause dilusion and paranoia and many other side effects that may effect you in battle. (Note: Gas will be expelled through tubes and nozzles in his glove and suit) Riddler Background= (Based on the Gotham Nights Storyline) After trying to bargin with the Joker for certain items, Edward Nashton wallowed in defeat. At a loss, the Riddler went into a downward spiral of insanity and became. homeless. He eventually was found by a, ex-NASA decoder who helped him recover his mind. It is during this time that the Riddler has an induced flashback about his childhood, he comes to the realization of what happened when he was abused as a child by his father and why. He also deduces the reason behind why he has the compulsion he has for riddler. Using his vast vortune, acquired over many years of crime, he gets minor plastic surgery and extensive tattooing, covering his torso with question marks. He kills the code-breaker who has discovered his identity. After breaking out of Arkham, The Riddler and gang attacked the Gotham Police Station. It is here he was defeated by Shining Knight, in which he sustains a blunt force injury from Knight's mace. After being put into a coma, Edward Nashton awakes a year later, without his obsessive compusion for riddles, though still holding onto his enormous ego and intellegence. Forgetting that Bruce Wayne is the Batman, he eventually becomes an alias towards the Batman. But this goodness did not manafest itself forever in the Riddler, and soon he turns back to a life of crime. |-| H2H Combat= One of the Riddler's most iconic pieces of equiptment is his trusty Question Mark cane. It is with it, that he is able to maneuver his way though critical thinking situations durring fighting. While there are no classic tricks to it, it serves as a club-like weapon and defense weapon. |-| Firearm= In a modern world, no longer does the Riddler need rely on classic Crossword nets and Riddler Juice. To rule Gotham, you must step it up because in a world of firearms, never bring a knife to a gun fight. So, The Riddler relys on a pistol to get his dirty work done. |-| Explosive= Some of the Riddler's most intricate plots involve the destruction of a door or two, or a bent safe door. To open high security locks The Riddler uses quite the equipment. Equiped with timer and trigger, the Time Bomb is ready to explode at any given second. |-| Special= When it gets to the point of no return, Edward relies on his arsenal of combat knives. Whether it's cheating in a brawl or getting out information, his many knives will do the job, cutting smiles deep into his enemy's face. Steel blades provide the perfect weapon for getting up close and persona with the enemy. Voting I wont be too strict on Votiong, if you provide reasonable evidence toward your side in 6 or so paragraphs or you give edges i'll count your vote. VOTING IS OPEN Voting will be closed on March 12 Category:Blog posts